Me with Kids and Him
by SaturnEmpress
Summary: Ordinary college boy Kris having a good time with kids in the playground. Extreme fluff. KrisxLay. AU. Dedicated for our birthday boy, Kris! 121106


Pairing: KrisxLay (Kray)

Rating: PG / General

Type: Oneshot

Me with Kids and Him

A tall man was having a nice Sunday morning at a park. He was in his casual jeans and black V-neck T-shirt, plus a denim jacket. His blond hair was short, his bangs framed his face beautifully. His ears were plugged with earphones, listening to music only for him to know. His name was Kris, a Chinese-Canadian having his short freedom from his college life in Korea. He was pretty frustrated of his college life since its nearing exam week.

He was walking down the pathway and finally sitting on a white bench near a colorful playing ground. There were many kids having their fun time there. He smiled at the view. He stood and walking towards the playing ground. He wanted to have a closer view. The kids were running and screaming and laughing, until one small boy, maybe 4 in age, tripped off from the sandbox. And yes he started to cry.

Kris pulled his earphone and walked to him at a fast pace and helped the crying boy up. Then he squatted to the boy's level "Shh, don't cry.", he said as he ran his thumb on his plump cheeks to wipe his tears. "It doesn't hurt anymore, right? It's okay, it's okay."

"Huee... I want my Papa!~ Huee..." his cry became louder. At the same time, Kris held him in his arms and carressed his small back. "Shh, he will be here soon. Don't cry. Why don't you play with your friends again? Hm?" he said with low soft tone. He smiled as the boy nodded. Kris ruffled the boy's hair.

"Tao, here's your ice cream! Tao?" a brunette came up from nowhere holding two cones of ice cream. He was in a pair of denim pants, white T-shirt and unzipped jacket.

"Papa!" The boy who he concluded named Tao squeled in his arms. Kris let go of him and watched him ran to his father with a smile still attached on his face. Kris watched the brunette closely, 'He's pretty. Aish, what are you thinking? He already has a kid!'

"Here you go, Tao." he squatted and handed Tao one of the ice cream. His now free hand scoop Tao up and let him eat his ice cream.

One second, the whole playground surrounded the cute brunette, screaming "Papa! I want ice cream too!~" or "Papa! Buy me one too!~" or "Papa, can we go home now?" and Kris was just stood there silently. How come a cute young man who was maybe younger than him had so many kids?

"Okay, alright, alright. Hey-"

"Hey! Ice cream boy! Come here, there are a lot of kids wanting your ice cream!" Kris shouted. The ice cream truck moved slowly towards them. Once there, the kids packed the ice cream truck. Kris and the brunette only chuckled.

"Thank you for your help."

"No problem, I only shouted, right?"

"No, you calmed him down back then, right? There was a wound on his knee. I bet he fell and you calmed him from his crying."

"Ah, yes, I did.. Um, I'm Wu Yifan. My friends call me Kris."

"I'm Zhang Yixing. You can call me Yixing."

"Um, I'm sorry but it's been bothering me. But, how do you get so many kids? I see you are young in age. No offense."

"Hey, it's not like what you think! I'm just a caretaker at an orphanage. These kids are orphans and I decided to take care of them." He said with his cute smile, his dimple appearing. Plus the little Tao with innocent eyes in his arms. It made Kris' heart flutter at the picture.

"Ah, I see." He said softly. His eyes became softer as they met the joyful scene of kids eating their ice creams.

After paying for all the ice cream (Kris insisted to pay too), the two young men slowly walked to the white bench Kris had just sit on, little Tao in Yixing's arm. Kris seemed to have his eyes glued on the little boy. Yixing noticed it and found it cute on how an ordinary college boy interested on a mini version of people. His long fingers began to touch Tao's left cheek, making the little boy giggle.

"Papa Kris want ice cream?" he said in his cute voice. He streched his hand out to him. Kris leaned forward and only took a small bite and grinned, "It's delicious. Thank you, Tao.". Tao giggled and began to lick his ice cream again.

"He likes you." Yixing stated. "It's rare to meet a filial person, especially as young as you."

"No, I'm impressed with you, Yixing. You are younger than me but you take care all of those kids. And, you are a pretty one." He said unconsiously. "Ah, I mean..."

It made the younger's cheek went red. "Ah, I, um, I think I like you. You like kids, that's a plus." He said with a shy smile on his face. Kris' heart pound faster. Kris didn't know what to say because his brain was too excited from hearing this information from Yixing. Far too excited.

The atmosphere went awkward until Tao broke the silence. He nudged Yixing 's neck, "Papa, can I have your ice cream? It's melting." He said while his point finger pointed at the melting ice cream in Yixing's hand. It made Kris chuckled a bit at the moment.

The next 10 minuets seemed to be the best minuets for Kris. Sitting there with Yixing and Tao, enjoying the blissful morning. Some other kids named Baekhyun and Sehun went to them and sat on Kris' lap. Kris was all touching their plump cheeks, guess he had a soft spot on cheeks. The chatted al the way from 'how old are you's until 'how Yixing become a caretaker'. Yixing left a pretty nice impression on Kris making Kris like him more. He felt he had just met someone worth protecting.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to go back to the orphanage. It was nice meeting you Kris." Yixing said with his shy smile.

"Uh, can I go to your orphanage? I'd like to know the place. I'll pay you a visit when I have time. Ah, I mean, to play with Tao, Baekhyun and Sehun." Kris stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeaaay! Papa Kriths ith coming with uths!" Sehun's cheerful voice made both young men chuckled.

They went to Yixing's van and let all the kids in. With Kris driving and Yixing telling the ride went cheerful with songs and jokes.

For the epilogue, Kris finally passed his mid-term exams and having some quality time with the kids in the orphanage. He would go there often after his classes. Yixing felt like he had someone to depend on and to help him with the kids. He hadn't feel so happy before.

And... he changed his title from 'Papa' to 'Mama'. How cute.

END

AN: Halo! Hello! Annyeong haseyo! Ni hao! I'm SaturnEmpress! Nice to meet you again fanfiction . net . It's been a while! This is my first fic for EXO. Previously I went through Final Fantasy VII, I wrote some stories too. Anyway, English is not my main language so sorry if you meet many mistakes in grammar or vocabularies. I hope you enjoy it! Anyway, Kris is just so cute with kids around :D, and recently there are pictures of him with that lucky alpaca and he treated it as if it was his son, and I squealed like crazy fangirl. Hehe, he'd make a great father.

And... tomorrow's our Dhuizhang's birthday! Happy birthday for our great leader, Kris! I hope you have a great one! I can't wait to see you wearing the mickey mouse's hat :D Best wishes for you!


End file.
